


Things To Do To Make Zac's Birthday Perfect (And Maybe Get Laid Later)

by imparfait



Category: Hanson
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imparfait/pseuds/imparfait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has it all planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do To Make Zac's Birthday Perfect (And Maybe Get Laid Later)

  
____spacer____

**October 22, 2007**

Taylor stood at the counter of Kay Jewelers, feeling sort of like a loser. Guys bought their _girlfriends_ jewelry for their birthdays. He didn't know what gay incestuous protocol for birthday presents was, but he knew he'd really like it if Zac had a ring. Maybe he had possession issues and just wanted to give Zac something that said that Zac belonged to him, but whatever. He'd went through all the trouble of secretly sizing Zac's finger while he'd been asleep the night before, so he wasn't about to chicken out.

He glanced back down at the display case, scratching his chin as he looked at all the rings. There were just so many choices. He knew he wanted to get Zac a platinum ring - gold looked too gaudy and silver sounded like Taylor was too cheap to spring for a good ring - but he hadn't figured out anything else. Ike had told him that 'he'd know it when he saw it', but Taylor was starting to think Isaac was full of shit.

Taylor moved down further toward the end of the display of men's rings. He glanced down at the rings there. A few had diamonds set into them and Taylor wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Zac might think it was girly if Taylor got him a ring with diamonds in it. He made a face and looked back up, hoping one of the associates were free so he could wrangle them into helping him, but he had no luck. Another quick look down at the rings found him face-to-face with _it_. Taylor's face lit up and he had to stop himself from pressing his face against the glass. It was perfect. There were little details around the edges, but nothing to intricate or girly. He bounced from one foot to the other, waiting impatiently for one of the salespeople to finish with their customers.

Finally, one of the girls with finished and came over to him, flashing him a dazzling smile. "Can I help you?" she asked in what must have been her very best fake happy voice.

Taylor pointed down. "I want that one," he said.

She looked down to where he was pointing. "Alright... what size?"

"Eleven," Taylor said confidently. She glanced at his fingers.

"It'd be a little big for you," she said. "You look like a size ten, maybe a ten and a half."

"It's not for me," Taylor said.

The girl looked up at him, surprised. "Alright," she said again. "I'll put it in a box for you."

She bent over under the counter and Taylor cringed when her necklace fell out from under her shirt. Of course, _of course_ she had to be a fan. He plastered on his best fake smile and followed her to the cash register. When he walked out of the store with the little velvet-covered box in his hand, he stopped just outside the door and checked off number one on his list. He contemplated adding 'check Hanson.net and delete all references to this purchase and maybe ban people' to it, but he decided against it.

By the time he got home, he'd checked off number 1.5 - pick up the cake, which was big and rather pretty, which Taylor would have never said out loud, even if someone asked - and had violently scratched out number 4, since the dry cleaner's had been closed.

\---

The flower delivery had been late - it was almost seven by the time the frazzled delivery girl had finally shown and given Taylor his order - two bouquets of white roses and a box of red rose pedals - but Taylor had spent the hour tuning his guitar and practicing Zac's birthday song a hundred times. He hurried to put the roses upstairs in vases next to the bed and set one across the pillows. He hoped it wouldn't wilt by the time they got home from dinner, but he didn't want to chance having to run up the stairs before Zac to set one out.

He crossed off the flower delivery and numbers two and three before he went into the bathroom and called Isaac to send Zac home. He had to search for a few minutes after he hung up to find the bubble bath, but he eventually did - behind all of Ezra's bath toys and Penny's no-more-tears shampoo - and he dumped a bunch into the tub before starting the water and waiting, impatiently, on the edge of the tub for the bath to fill and the door to open downstairs.

Eventually, after the tub was filled and Taylor had gotten in and let himself soak for a bit, the door creaked open. "Taylor?!" Zac called upstairs.

Taylor splashed up onto his knees, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub. "Upstairs!" he yelled back. "In the bathroom!"

He heard Zac clomping up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. He peeked in. "What's this?" he asked, glancing amused at Taylor in a tub filled with bubbles and rose pedals. "What the heck, Taylor?"

Taylor grinned almost childishly. "Get in," he said. "Happy birthday."

Zac grinned and started to undress in the doorway. "So is this my present?" he asked. "A naked Taylor in a bathtub?"

Taylor sat back down on his butt in the tub. "No," he said lifting up his feet and flexing his bubble covered toes. "You get this all the time. That wouldn't be special."

Zac kicked off his jeans and boxers and stumbled over to the tub. "I know," he said. "I was gonna say, that's kinda lame." He leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed Taylor. Taylor latched his arms around Zac's neck and pulled him in, splashing water and bubbles and rose pedals all over the floor. "You're messy," Zac said when he stopped laughing.

Taylor grinned again. "But I'm clean."

Zac laughed again, his breath against Taylor's neck doing all sorts of things to Taylor's body. "I like you better dirty," Zac said between laughs.

Taylor's eyes fell closed and he smiled, holding Zac on top of him, half in the water. "I like to _make_ you dirty," Taylor said after a moment of silence and Zac started laughing again. Taylor swatted him gently. "Don't laugh at me," he reprimanded.

"Seriously," Zac said. "When am I getting my present?"

"Later," Taylor said.

"If it's sex, Taylor, you're the cheapest boyfriend in the world."

Taylor stuck his tongue out. "It's _not_ sex."

Zac rearranged himself in the tub, on his side next to Taylor. "Good," he said, and then he tickled Taylor's stomach and that started a splash war.

Taylor won, and when he got out of the tub he found the to-do list, soggy in one corner, and scratched off numbers eight and nine while Zac got dressed.

\---

It was nearly eleven when they pulled back into the driveway, both stuffed with baked chicken and penne and they'd had more than a few glasses of wine between them. "Did you like dinner?" Taylor asked as he parked the car and killed the engine.

Zac nodded sleepily from the passenger's seat. "It was delicious. Where's my present, Tay? My birthday's almost over..."

Taylor shook his head. "You are the most impatient person in the world, did you know what?"

"You've mentioned it before, I think," Zac said. "Usually when I decide to skip foreplay. Only _girls_ like foreplay, Taylor."

Taylor huffed and didn't say anything, he just got out of the car and closed the door. He pulled the checklist out of his pocket and checked off number ten while Zac lazily slid out of the passenger's seat and started walking at a snail's pace up the walk way. "Your present's inside, you know," Taylor said. "The longer you take to get inside the longer you have to wait for your stupid present."

Zac's eyes lit up. "Is it a new Xbox game? Or maybe a game for Wii? Or, or, or a Playstation game?"

Taylor shook his head. "No video games. You're already addicted, I'm not adding to it."

Zac frowned and sighed. "Fine...." His face lit up again. "A puppy?"

"I'm _allergic_."

He frowned again. "C'mon, Tay, you're killing all the good ideas."

Taylor shifted nervously. He didn't know if Zac was going to like the ring. It'd been burning a hole in his pocket ever since he put it in the suit jacket pocket (of the suit he _hadn't_ gotten dry cleaned, since that one was sitting in the closed dry cleaner's shop, much to Taylor's dismay). Honestly, he'd thought of all that. The video games, the pet if Zac promised to keep it outside, the art supplies... but it was all stuff that anybody could buy him. The ring was special. It was a way of saying that this wasn't just going to be some little stupid thing - that Taylor wasn't planning on going out and knocking up any more girls, or that Zac wasn't going to go running back to Kate again.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Just... wait out here, alright?"

He went inside without waiting for Zac to nod and picked up his guitar from where he'd left it next to the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed, searching for some sort of secret inner confidence. It was funny. He could play for two thousand people and not have a massive anxiety attack, but the idea of playing for Zac in that moment was too stressful to not want to hyperventilate. He put the strap over his shoulder and spun the guitar around so it was against his back.

He let out a breath and went into the kitchen to get the cake box out of the fridge. He balanced it one handed and pulled two plates out of the cupboard, two forks and a knife, too, and balanced those in the other hand as he made his way out to the back porch where Zac was waiting on the bench. "I have dessert," Taylor said quietly.

Zac grinned. "A cake? For _moi_?"

"No, it's for Mackie. Of _course_ it's for you. Now come get it before I drop it."

Zac hustled out of his seat to rescue the cake from Taylor and he sat it down on the bench and popped the cover off. He looked down at the bright blue and white swirled frosting and the bright green letters that said "Happy 22nd Birthday, Zac!" with a giant grin that split his face in half. "This is awesome, Tay, thank you."

"You're welcome," Taylor said, setting the plates down and pulling the guitar off. He set it on the ground, leaning against the house before he sat down in the empty space next to the cake and the plates. "I know you already did the candles thing with Mom and Dad and everybody earlier, so I skipped out on that."

"I missed you earlier," Zac said, cutting into the cake. "What were you doing?"

Taylor licked his lips nervously. "I had to pick up your present."

"Oh," Zac said around a giant bite of birthday cake. "Can I have it yet?"

Taylor wrinkled his nose. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross and you'll choke."

Zac swallowed. "That wasn't an answer."

"Just eat your damn cake, Zac!" Taylor said, exasperated.

Zac stuck his blue and green colored tongue out at Taylor and went back to eating his cake.

Taylor nervously twisted his scarf between his fingers, watching Zac eat the cake. When Zac finished, licking his fingers to get the last of the frosting off, Taylor turned around to pick up the guitar. "So I wrote a song..."

Zac looked up at him, attentive. "Is it a love song?" he asked, grinning.

"Your teeth are blue," Taylor said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

Zac's grin widened. "You're nervous!"

Taylor looked down at the guitar. "I guess. Lemme just play the stupid song, will you?"

Zac fell silent and watched Taylor, twirling the fork with his fingers. Taylor put the guitar in his lap and strummed for a moment before starting the song, keeping his eyes on his fingers on the fretboard as he played. He was afraid to look up at Zac because he'd be too worried about how much Zac liked it and would probably screw up.

When he finished, he looked up at Zac. Zac was staring at him. It made him more nervous. "Um. Did you like it?"

Zac blinked. "Tay, that was... _beautiful_. When did you write that?"

"Last night," Taylor admitted. "After you went to sleep. That's why it's so short, I didn't really have time to flesh it out-"

Zac cut Taylor off with a kiss. "Stop rambling, you're ruining the moment," he said as he pulled away. "So that was my present?"

Taylor shook his head and silently produced the ring box, flipping it open as he held it out to Zac. He dropped his glance from Zac's face and flushed.

"You bought me a ring?" Zac asked quietly.

Taylor nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Tay..."

Taylor looked up. "I want you to be mine," he whispered. "Just mine. Forever."

Zac's eyes widened and he leaned foward, taking the ring box away from Taylor and pulling the ring off. He slipped it down his ring finger. A perfect fit. "I didn't need a ring for that, you know."

"I know," Taylor replied. "I just... I wanted you to know I meant it."

"I know you do, Tay," Zac said, and then he kissed him, once, and for some reason it took Taylor's breath away.

\---

That night, just before the sun came up, Taylor crept out of bed and across the room to where he'd tossed his pants. He pulled the list out of the pocket and crossed off number eleven before slipping the paper into his bureau and crawling back into bed and into Zac's arms.


End file.
